LIGHT AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL: DEMACIA
by CrimsonCritique
Summary: Talon's search for General Du Couteau in enemy lands of Demacia take a unique turn as he abruptly finds himself apprehended and accused of a theft he did not commit. Before his trials and sentencing in the Institute of War, the Noxian assassin must find a way to prove himself innocent and evade possible death. Rated T for safety but viewer discretion is strongly advised.


_**Dislaimer: **All key characters, backstories/lores and histories present in this story are the property of Riot, I am only responsible for the key storyline and expression of the existing material. Thank you and enjoy the read._

_~Crimson_

* * *

Chapter 1: Capture and Theft

The Noxian assassin pressed his back against the cool walls of pallid marble. His breathing was paced in a laborious, unsteady staccato due to the consistent narrow escapes he performed in order to avoid contact with Demacia's central militia, and now the hot sweat that lined his dark skin scorched in the early afternoon sun. Talon kept absolute confidence in his skills of slaughter, however his initial intention had been to keep himself undercover during his risky, illegal mission. He crouched close to the cobblestone ground, and under the stressing noise of heavy footsteps of Demacian guards, searched for some form of escape, or hideout in which he could find refuge.

Previous times, when he had snuck into enemy territories, Talon had no trouble whatsoever with finding a way to sneak out of the aforementioned territories. But this time, the pristine and noble kingdom of Demacia seemed to be shaken by a terribly misfortunate event. Part of him celebrated for the adversary Kingdom's suffering, whilst the more dominant part of his mind cursed his own bad luck. There would not be an available escape route for him to simply slip out of, as borders around this time would be further heavily guarded, and from previous experiences Talon knew that the underground canal systems of Demacia had one common opening; the raging sea. He was convinced that his best chances of survival laid in the mere virtue of patience. If he was lucky he'd be able to stall until nightfall, and perhaps then he could blend into the darkness of the night and draw out his easy escape route.

The real issue laid in carrying out the plan of stalling, how and where were the two main questions that gnawed at the mind of the calculative Noxian. He didn't even waste a single second doubting his renowned reputation as a master assassin, and recognising him would be fairly easy for the trained militants. In midst of his plans, a sharp cry of an unmistakable avian filled pastel afternoon skies. Talon gazed up briefly to catch a glimpse of the tracker eagle he was warned of since the death of one of his 'colleagues'. The intelligence and the superior vision as well as velocity of the species was rumoured of back at home. For this instance, he had no intention of doubting the rumours he had heard of, especially when the current situation was taken under consideration.

'Cursed creature!' Talon cursed under his breath, and forced himself to blend into the contrasting environment that surrounded him. During his stationary stance, he took his time to ease his breathing significantly, however he was well aware of the need to make an urgent move for a hideout. He forcefully pushed himself off the marble walls that he found balance in, as soon as he steadied himself onto his own two feet exhaustion and adrenaline pumped into his skull and kept a steady beat of drumming as the man made a swift dash for the nearest alleyway he could find brief security in. Fortunately, his early life of taunt and escape back at home conditioned him to such quick retreats. In his moment of brisk thought, a squawking creature swooped for his head. Talon did not test his chances with the avian and dived for the nearest narrow space he could find. Now completely squashed between the two cool marble buildings, the assassin began to awkwardly shuffle deeper into his hole until his shoulder found a wall. There he resided until the eagle decided to give up after a few futile attempts at taking swipes at the prey's eyes. The bird of prey retreated with a screech of defeat that Talon took a moment to celebrate in his mind before he began to slowly shuffle his way out of the gap.

He took a small while to acknowledge the sheer difficulty of getting out of the small space he had dived into senselessly. The buildings that pressed against the left side of his face scarred and hurt him whilst he insisted his way out from the hideout. Scuffling awkwardly, the killer had not managed to leave his makeshift den with the haste he had imagined previously, after the constant strain put on his face from the walls Talon decided to halt for a short while. Adjusting his posture within the crack with effort and then resumed his persistent small hobbling out of the trap he had put himself into. He kept his focus on the opening that allowed him to see the foreign sunset, reaching for the bright light that irritated his eyes; the Noxian struggled to the exit of the crack. The bright light grew more irritating and tangible on his way to the escape and it grew its way into his vision. He raised a hand to guard his eyes from the luminosity, and instantly there was a bright explosion of a flash, followed by another that caused his vision to blacken into a frightening black. His ears rung and the assassin lost balance in the small space he was in, furthermore, his stomach churned in nausea. His legs stopped moving, and the marble walls he was sandwiched in between became the only force that kept him standing. Before giving into the darkness, Talon showed weak attempts to drag himself out of the narrow crack with his arms alone, and under the physical exhaustion that topped up the stun he had received from the nearby explosion, he let the empty darkness absorb end his agony.

* * *

Luxanna stared at the unmoving body of her national adversary feeling extremely satisfied with her deed, however she soon became aware that she couldn't expect the Noxian to be unconscious for too long… she had to call for reinforcement team for the apprehension of the evil she had trapped. Before the young girl raced off for the reinforcements, she approached the senseless body of the murderer and began to pull him out of the crack with the little might she had. His heavier body scraped against the walls of her righteous land, and Lux began to yank at the wedged human body with her rage alone. _How dare they? _She thought incredulously, and as the limp body found its way out of its hideout Lux was overwhelmed by the sense of guilt, which swallowed her naïve and infected it with cruel thoughts. She looked at the possible perpetrator, that hung weak and light. She had managed to pull the hooded figure out halfway with all her strength, and was satisfied with her sound success she leant against the marble wall opposite the unmoving body. That was when she heard the heavy footsteps of the Demacian military forces, and the girl looked up to see her brother leading a division of the inner city guards towards her. She gave them the signal of it being safe to move in, and among the forces she saw a familiar face that overlooked the guards with determined dark blue eyes.

'Luxanna, were you hurt?' asked Lieutenant Spiritmight, an old friend of hers that she had trouble recognising since she was rarely ever home since the College of Magic had taken her for training. 'We got the word that a dangerous criminal was around here, has he escaped?'

'Lieutenant, do not underestimate my sister's capabilities.' Her older brother demanded as he single-handedly pulled out the rest of the body and threw it against the cobblestone street. 'He still seems to be unconscious, make sure he doesn't suffer from any mortal wounds.' Garen ordered a few of the guards, and immediately about three rushed to the side of the vile killer. Lieutenant Spiritmight approached Garen and spoke an affair into his ear which Lux her brother agree to subtly. He didn't seem merciful on the life of the Noxian, rather, worried about the revolt it would cause for such a renowned asset of the Noxian High Command to be executed in Demacian territories. Garen turned to his younger sister and softened his expression, and even smiled a little. 'You've done well, Lux, thanks to you we have detained a treacherous thief.' Lux did her best to hide her childish gaiety upon hearing her brother's praise. Luckily, a guard approached the three nobles of Demacia with valuable information to be delivered.

'He seems to be carrying little to no valuables on him.' the guard reported after searching the robes of the assassin. 'Only weapons…' he added much more grimly.

'I'll take him to the dungeons, the likes of him must be associated with the thieves who have committed this terrible crime upon our mighty nation.' Lieutenant Spiritmight ordered, and Lux was shocked to see her brother silent to his rival's steadfast action. She looked at her brother with eyes that requested reassurance, which she received in the relaxing form of a small smile. _Seele must know what he's doing._ Lux told herself to ease her worries, before his departure, Seele Spiritmight was pulled back by her brother who demanded something secretively of him. 'I'll deal with this alone, do not fret over it comrade.' Seele patted his old friends shoulder with reassurance. 'And I am sure the court will give us the rights regarding the manner in which this filth should be dealt with.' Seele added, before ordering two of his guards to carry the Noxian intruder. Lux watched as the Noxian assassin who looked thin by comparison to the kingdom guards was dragged along the streets like a sac of rotten food. She scoffed before facing her own way home, as once again justice was served to those impurities within the world.

They threw the vermin down the short staircase that led to the underground dungeons of Demacia, with great satisfaction upon hearing the audible thud that came from the body of the passed out man. In the pain of the impact, the new prisoner grunted in pain as blood dribbled through his nose. The guards and lieutenant in charge of interrogating him thunderously laughed in their underground concealment to the suffering they were causing the evil that had recently been lurking on their noble streets. Talon stirred a little in his agony, and nearly woke to the pain before the steel capped boot of the lieutenant aimed a professional kick at the back of his head that caused another blackout for him. His robes were removed shortly after alongside his lightweight armour, and the guards secured his hands together with steel handcuffs that were used to drag him across the earthy ground of the dungeons like some butchered animal until a vacant cell was found to hurl him into. Stripped off all his precious possessions the assassin laid facedown in the moist floors of the cell, there his movement was further restricted by the chains that bounded his limbs from either sides of the chamber keeping him closer to the front section leaving him prone to constant inspection by the guards.

'That should do it,' Lieutenant Spiritmight straightened his back and clapped the dirt off his hands, he turned to his subjects, 'leave me to the deed of watching over the blight. If he stirs I will summon you.' the guards saluted him and before they left the lieutenant to his duty the authority stopped them on their tracks. 'And ensure that what goes down here doesn't leak into the public.' He added.

'Lieutenant.' One of the guards enquired, Spiritmight gave the man his full consideration. 'When shall we inform the king?'

Spiritmight smirked before he aimed a kick at the abdomen of the unarmed man, and then turned to the witnesses his dark blue eyes flared up with the dangerous mix of passion and hatred. 'Why? When I deem it necessary, of course.' Responded the soldier, 'and how useful he is will be determined by how much he will be willing to tell us about the theft.' He concluded. Before dismissing his subordinates back to their patrolling duties, whilst he, himself locked up the door to the prisoner's cell and took a seat on the wooden warden table. Taking in a deep breath of consideration before leaning back against the uncomfortable wooden seat for brief rest before his work with the prisoner.

* * *

When his eyes flickered open, the first thing Talon felt was the tourniquet of agony that surrounded his entire body. His head throbbed viciously, and his stomach churned in such motion that he wanted to regurgitate the remains of his last meal. His vision was still blurry since he had briefly lost his sight from that explosion of light, and all the physical muscles in his body screamed in absolute pain. He struggled to raise a hand to massage his temples, however a loud _clack_ stopped his movement before his cold fingers could contact his burning head. Talon froze and squinting his eyes tried to focus on his hands, the image received was vague almost as though he was attempting to focus underwater, but he could clearly make out the unmistakable shackles on his tanned wrists, which bound him to a limited space in his barred chamber.

The sole source of light in the dungeons was the flickering gas lamp that rested on the warden's wooden table, and the lack of light did not aid his vision any way in this foreign environment, however the prisoner could discern certain objects that were mostly found near the light source. Particularly, one artefact stood out to him out of all objects he had identified within the prison space he was confided in. The uniform that had allowed him to blend into the night on so many different operations hung distant from the man; it didn't take too long for the assassin to realise his face had been uncovered by the enemy forces, and such apprehension did nothing more than fuel his burning rage. _I'll kill them_, he growled to himself, _I'll make sure to hone my blades with the bones of those responsible_.

'Oh, he has finally come to.' Spoke a man who strode near the bars, just inches away from the killer's grasp, Talon identified the Demacian guards that stood at the either side of the man and greeted them with his most sincere hatred. 'Bring the chair, just in case our foreign friend refuses to co-operate with us.' The man commanded, and as soon as the guards left to grab the tools of interrogation the officer leant in closer to tease the assassin, who was practically leashed by the steel chains that restricted him from acting out his murderous intent. 'I ensure you by the end of all this you will repent for every breath of our clean aid you occupied in your contaminated body, you wretch!' he hissed, competing with the Noxian's despising glare of determination. Talon had been through the worst and no method of torture would ever allow him to surrender his nation.

'Lieutenant Spiritmight,' one of the two guards spoke up, possibly after seeing the instruments of pain that the lieutenant was enforcing them to fetch, 'these are…' he began with genuine horror and disgust. Talon guessed that there were even unspeakable methods of torture even in the 'purest' of nations.

'I am aware soldier,' Spiritmight responded, with a voice that bore great respect for his comrade, 'however, I would not be fooled by this demon's humanoid appearance.' He stated as he faced the prisoner with feigned compassion, and then opened the door to the killer's cell, he took a moment to capture the look of defiance reflected in the eyes of the Noxian before he landed a mighty kick to the base of Talon's ribcage that forced the air out of his lungs, the impact to his ribs was followed by a professional jab to his throat that further laboured his breathing. The Lieutenant took his time in observing his victim's vulnerability, as the assassin choked on desperate breaths; the lieutenant waited until Talon was breathing regularly again. Only to yank him upright by a lock of dark brown hair before bringing the assassin's face to his steel armoured knee and then further stomp his face down onto the dirt. Under the man's weight, in his severe condition the lighter prisoner gasped into the moist dirt for air through gritted teeth that were now soaked in his blood. His nose was of no use as it now flooded in the crimson fluids of his body.

He listened to his own heavy breathing under the feet of the enemy, and it disgraced him, he didn't wish to face the lieutenant now, as the man would be sneering at Talon's inferiority. Spiritmight lifted off his foot and leant into the ear of the Noxian assassin and snarled: 'I only wish that you would choose to wear a proper face during our civil talk, you inhumane beast.' The prisoner choked on a bit of the blood he accidentally inhaled in between his toiled breaths, the lieutenant scowled and stomped on the base of his spine thrusting the liquid out of his system. 'Well, shall we begin?' proposed the militant, staring into the masterpiece of the bloodied mess that was the intruder's face. _No_, Talon replied in his mind, _no we shall not._ 'You may start talking whenever you wish. I prefer not to force speech out of the prisoners.' Spiritmight crouched at his level and complacently stared into the cold eyes of the killer without an ounce of fear. Talon forced his head off from the puddle of blood and mud with great strain, and stood tall on his knees for the short while he calculated in his mind. All he needed to hear was the slight scuffle of the overconfident leaning in toward him, and then the master of blades brought his head down to bash the lieutenant's head down alongside his.

The Demacian clicked his teeth at the unorthodox actions of the enemy, before he ordered for his torture tools. From the wooden box of terrors the nobleman took out a large pair of bloodied knuckle-dusters, and he turned to his loyal men. 'Hold him up.' he demanded as he fit the instrument into his bulky hands, meanwhile the guards released the numb assassin from the trammels on his legs and the handcuff that connected his wrists together. Then, on a rhythmic count to three, the guards hauled the fatigued body to its worn-out legs. Instantly, the force of steel that swiped at his face caused a loud crack to echo in the endless darkness of the dungeons. Before the victim could take a brief breath, another punch this time aimed at then centre of his pectorals struck. His physical centre was wrecked by that single punch and Talon felt his heart strain from the excruciating impact. He breathed in heavily, but his breath was choked out of him by a kick to the groin that initially sent pins and needles throughout the body, which was later, replaced by the sensation of being burnt alive.

'Here is an idea, you can start by telling us who sent you.' The answer was not heard, as a result of both the assassin's dismissal and the sheer incapacity of speech. The knuckle-dusters were utilised in taking a few more lethal lashes on the lifeless body for the sheer enjoyment of afflicting him with wounds. 'Do you wish to confess your crime yet?' Confess my crime? Yes, Lieutenant Spiritmight, I had committed the death penalty crime of trespassing. Talon thought with a faint chuckle and at last his vision gave in, allowing him to escape into a cold world of infinite darkness.

_Splash!_

He was abruptly revived into the dim-lit, foul smelling hellhole of Demacia by the splash of icy water on his scarred face. His fresh wounds burnt from the contact of slimy liquid that drenched him. He was not surprised to find himself getting dragged to another station of torture by the guards. He looked onto the muddy brown beneath him that was watered by his hot blood, and he took notice that the handcuffs were removed off wrists. Unfortunately, Talon lacked the morale to move, since even now he was deadweight on the well-built soldiers as they seated him into a metal armchair, to which he was mostly bound around the forearms by leather straps.

'One last chance, Noxian, and you might be granted with some of my mercy.' Lieutenant Spiritmight didn't seem surprised by the fact that there was no response, so he simply sighed as he reached for a pair of dirty pliers. 'This will cause a bit of a mess…' he murmured as he approached Talon, and with a superior smirk on his face he clamped the nail on his right hand thumb. He gradually increased the pressure, discomforting the limb greatly in the premonition of pain. Spiritmight slowly began to pull at the nail, at first it was just the sensation of his limb being pulled that irritated him, then the limb began to crack. It would have been excruciating either way, and he wouldn't be able to properly use his hands after the nails had been torn. However, Spiritmight took his time, in hope that Talon would submit to the pain. Slowly, the pain began to throb against his head, and his vision grew hot, slowly he heard and felt the limbs becoming torn tissue by tissue. The warm blood pooled at the base of his nail, trickling from to the sides of his thumb and it dripped onto the cool metal of the chair. Within the hellish silence, the breaking and tearing of limbs echoed, the world turned red for the assassin. His head burnt in the sheer cold sweat of the pain, and he was no longer sure whether it was determination, or the injuries that kept him silent. The nail was at last torn from its root and the assassin's vision went black for the split second before he choked on the pain and the bloodied body for a few seconds. Simply speechless he held himself inert on the torture chair.

Forcing his head up, Talon faced the Lieutenant. Just like he had expected, the man seemed overly delighted that the enemy would not speak. The disgust and hatred he felt for the man built in his throat, and he spat it onto the face of his nemesis. He was moderately amused to see the mixture of blood and phlegm drool down the stern face of the militant, but lacked the strength to laugh. Spiritmight's face changed to a much humorous shade of purple from his outrage, and in his fury he took a swipe at Talon's face. The side of his left eye, where he was struck cracked in the impact and the assassin only prayed there wouldn't be any fractures. 'I will make you regret it all,' Lieutenant Spiritmight snarled, 'I will make you regret every pathetic second you spent living in this world.' He swore whilst he lashed out his anger and humiliation on the uncooperative prisoner, even the guards winced at the senseless beating that was carried out in the dungeons, however much like the environment that contrasted the foolish world they had learnt to live in, the guards were silence within their private appal. Once the flame in his eyes died out, Spiritmight turned toward the statutes that watched him, and instructed them to not inform the king on this affair. As soon as the guards were sent off, the man grasped the pliers again, and dimmed the light of the gas lamp. 'Just you and me now, blight. By the end of all this you're going to pray I have enough mercy on you to end your life!'

* * *

Lux stood before the stained window of the room she rarely had the opportunity to visit, as she enjoyed the golden light from outside being broken into a gentle turquoise by the glass she stood before, and how it illuminated her room. The gentle blue light that engulfed her gave her the impression of being underwater, then, with little effort, Lux reflected the light surrounding her, thus allowing her skin to be dyed in the light luminescence of the blue that surrounded her. That little moment of amusement was enough to stray her mind from the stolen treasures of her nation. The plaguing events had found their way to her peaceful home, as her mother and father had refused to look in the faces of the insolent children who had let the adversaries of Demacia lay hands on nations law. She was however a bit at ease since she knew the wrongdoers were served with retribution for their evil acts. Her serenity was lost in the cold rage she felt for the Demacian adversaries.

'Lady Luxanna,' one of the servants invaded her room, the young girl turned to face Cecile, one of the older servants who stood at her door with fresh bed sheets, 'your parents summon you to the dining chambers.' Lux simply nodded, and the woman smiled kindly. 'Lady and Sire are just bothered by the current situation, please do excuse them if they seem to vent their uneasiness on you and your brother… their worries in no way should refrain you from relaxing within the duration of the short while you spend at home.'

'Thank you Cecile,' Lux smiled brightly, as she should have, 'have you received any news regarding the issues?' wondered Lux. Cecile dropped her shoulders in hopelessness, and shook her head solemnly. 'I see…'

'All will be well, victory for our allies, defeat for our enemies and justice for all, yes?' Cecile spoke optimistically, Lux smiled and nodded. 'Now, come downstairs, I hear that Angelique is brewing some nice warm tea, you must be exhausted after all the havoc.' Lux's smile faded, and she parted from the serenity that was her room to join the tense environment downstairs that welcomed her with utter negligence. It was to be expected for both her brother and herself, as they were seen majorly responsible for letting some dangerous criminals escape with a very crucial treasure. Her mother Lilia Crownguard sat at the head of the table, at the right side of her father, in her hand was a book that she kept her spectacled blue eyes upon. Lux took a seat across from her brother on the ancient furniture that had been passed down from generation to generation in the Crownguard family since Demacia's initial formation. She looked down on her hands, and didn't even notice how her actions mirrored her brother's, whilst her father glared out into the distance, feeling disappointed and irritated by the incompetence of both children.

This was retribution, both Lux and Garen had shamed the name of Crownguards, Lux kept telling herself that this was just, though in her immaturity she failed to find any justice in the situation. They were simply unprepared to an event like this on the spur of the moment when they had just reached home, however, the matter of preparation was irrelevant, as the state had depended on them to be prepared for anything that could occur in the streets of the kingdom. Cecile stood uncomfortably by the door, but kept her back straight for the Lady and Lord whom she was in the presence of. Lady Crownguard kept her attention on the book, her eyes raced with the pages that she skimmed past, as her thin, bony index finger guided her along with the words in perfect grace. Whereas Lord Crownguard only glared into emptiness consumed by his silent vengeance, shame and anger.

The overall silence was what majorly put Lux off from being surrounded by these people she had been partially anticipating her return home, however the timing of this crises was just horrendous. The bright girl grew sullen at the presence of grief in her family, and she bowed her head in guilt. Upon noticing her downed spirits her brother spoke up courageously:

'Lux caught one of the possibly perpetrators today.' Garen announced, successfully hiding the impatience and frustration from his voice, however from the way his eyes gleamed Lux could see that he was bothered by both their parents' attitude and the current situation regarding the stolen artefact. Lux felt the attention around the dining room shift onto her instantly and her ears reddened in childish fluster.

'Is that so dearest?' her father perked up, his dark eyes doting on his daughter with inexplicable pride. Lux faced him with a clear blush on her face. 'Well done! Oh, well done, indeed! You've brought those villainous rodents to justice!' Lux stood speechless before her beaming father, however glanced at Garen from the corner of her eye, who seemed to find self-satisfaction in his generous interruption to the cold war between the children and the parents, and mouthed 'thank you' to which he nodded in comprehension. 'What has become of that plague now? Is he dealt with?'

'Seele took him to the dungeons.' Garen informed the family. 'He told me he would deal with the interrogation, and he should have the king's approval to have further action taken soon.' The parents looked genuinely moved by this sudden discovery.

'What honest, noble man.' Lady Crownguard declared.

'Agreed, a good-hearted, hardworking, loyal, respectable man.' her father continued and Lux couldn't help to notice her brother's attempts at holding back his booming laughter. 'He is the type of man I wouldn't mind as a son-in-law.'

'Father!' Lux protested.

'Pardon me, but you won't be young forever, dear. You must begin thinking about these sorts of things whilst you are still young before it is too late.' Her mother lectured, 'we just believe that Seele Spiritmight be the perfect man for you.'

'I don't see Seele in that light,' Lux declared, and the indifference in her expression backed her argument, 'he is far too steadfast and hotheaded for my tastes.' She declared distastefully, Garen seemed to sigh in relief upon hearing that. 'Besides, I don't think the whole family wants him as an in-law.' She concluded and met her parent's disappointed gazes. In their view it was a positive thing for a man to be steadfast, it meant reliability… no wonder her odd tastes put off the noble segment of the Demacian society. Exasperated, Lux got up from her seat, and began making her way out of home. Nobody questioned her safety as long as she carried her baton with her, however Cecile seemed remotely disturbed about Lux evading her family.

'I need some fresh air.' She stated, before she left the dining room with an aggravated pace. Nobody insisted on her staying indoors during the time of disaster. Letting their only daughter simply slip outdoors into the unknown, the Crownguard family did not break their pact of unconditional silence.

The evening streets of Demacia were rather radiant, the white marble buildings radiated the moonlight off them and torches that lit the walls provided the residents with further vision. The cobblestone streets glistened like a river of silver as she calmly walked around her hometown. The flags and banners were stationery, however the fabric was silhouetted in absolute beauty that made the city seem heavenly. Lux inhaled the fresh air of the kingdom and exhaled whilst relaxing herself to the ecstasy of serenity.

'Luxanna?' a cold, moist hand touched her shoulder, she turned to meet the seemingly charming smile of Seele Spiritmight. 'How come you're out so late?' he pondered with a quizzical look. Lux noticed how he stared over her shoulder in the sheer shock of not seeing her brother nearby. 'Is everything alright?'

'Yes, all is well,' she replied politely, as she had been taught to respond, 'how did you go with interrogating that Noxian? Any luck?' she enquired as the two began to stroll together.

'None whatsoever, he is playing mute, and it seems as though getting information out of him will take more force.' Lux raised a cynical brow and thought: _how typical, there is no clever approach to issues from this man. _'The nerve of him, though, people like that are mere trash. Don't you believe so?'

'Hmph, if I didn't know any better I would've said that he spat at your face.' Lux giggled, however the air grew dreadfully quiet once Lux finished her giggle. Seele's ears were read in shame and his face turned pink. 'Don't tell me that he actually did that…' Lux gasped. She was enraged by the sheer disrespect her comrade had received from a measly prisoner. Blinded by her anger, she began to stride towards the dungeons. 'That's that! I'll interrogate him.'

'You can't!' opposed Spiritmight. 'I need to do this right, besides if he lashed out at you during the interrogation I wouldn't be able to live it down. This isn't simply mind-work, we're dealing with a dangerous killer.' He sounded desperate, Lux nodded to his outburst and Seele seemed satisfied that she had seen his point of view in the matter. 'Don't fret about that cursed intruder, he will be dealt with very soon and besides I will be back to finish the deed tomorrow.' Seele reassured her with a gentle smile. Lux nodded, admiring his friendly nature. 'This whole issue will be solved before you know it, so don't you worry about it now.'

'Yea, thank you, and bless you for being so patient and hardworking.' Seele grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Lux turned back briefly, looking back at him over her slender shoulders. 'I'll see you tomorrow morning then Seele.' She waved and watched the lieutenant leave before her.

'Yea, tomorrow.' He stuttered out before he left for his own home. Batting her eyelashes mockingly, Lux couldn't help but smile. This was far too easy for her. She snuck near one of the marble buildings and veiled herself in the illusion of light she had mastered as a child. Seele might not have known her as well as he had thought, as Lux had a complete different idea in her mind than what was discussed between the two militants.

Giggling to herself childishly, in her resentment for the man as well as her greedy curiosity Lux began to make way for the Demacian dungeons to confront the Noxian assassin herself. Guarded by the youth of the night the young mage initiated her secretive and radical mission which she assigned herself for. With a feigned innocent giggle, the girl skipped into the darkness that was known as the dungeons without an ounce of fear reaching her adrenaline intoxicated mind.

* * *

**_END WORD (Read if you care...)_**

_At last done with the first chapter on this story, if you would like to make any comments/constructive criticism feel free to drop a review, but please do not flame/bash/troll me for my odd tastes in pairings. I only write this out of my own pleasure_

_A Special thanks to Savi0red for motivating me into writing this story. You're a legend!_

_And stick around for the further chapters to come_


End file.
